Feral
by MidnightSummerStorm
Summary: Sesshomaru finds a strange woman, but there is something he can't put his finger on about her and why does she look so familiar to him? And is this female so wild? And what does his beast want concerning the female?
1. Preface

I do not own Inuyasha... althrough most of us wish we did. :)

* * *

**Preface**

****Kagome gritted her teeth as another blow landed on her, blood splattered across the cell wall but she refused to give him the satisfaction of crying out. He was truly pathetic if he thought to get the information out of her concerning the her friends or the Shikon No Tama.

This hell whole that tried to taint her soul would never be able to do it, she was defiant by nature. She didn't care what this person did to her, she wouldn't break. She let a bitter laugh as another blow hit her already battered body.

She looked into the ruby eyes that burned with anger, "You will never win." She spit in his face for good measure, knowing that would piss him off more, but it did get some revenge for what he did to her.

"What makes you so sure?" He says as his eyes narrow, almost daring her to respond.

"I know because you will never get the Shikon No Tama, besides you can't make me bend to your will." She said as she spit blood in his face.

His eyes flashed with anger before his hand came across his face. "This is not over Miko." He growled out before leaving her in the dark cell that was her prison.

She laughed bitterly at his determination, Kagome vowed then and there... '_That bastard shall die and Never get the Shikon No Tama. He will pay for what he has done, and I shall not rest until he burns in hell.'_

* * *

**A/N: **So I know the first Chapter was short but it is supposed to get you hooked on my new story, I will post a chapter probably later on tonight or tomorrow depending on what going on. So Please review cause they inspire me to continue stories! If your a fan of some of my other stories thanks for checking this one out!_  
_


	2. Chapter One: Wild

Chapter One: Wild

Kagome looked down from her perch on one of the high limps of the tree. Kagome was waiting for her prey, she knew that it would not be long until she came face to face with him. He after all did travel a lot, but right know it didn't bother her as much as it use to.

She absently wondered of he could sense or smell her anymore, many people she had came into contact with said she must have came one with the wild. A feral grin crossed her face, yes she was very aware of herself.

All the time in this wilderness seem to make her into something different, she was all instincts and little human. Kagome was know a wild animal that could not be caged like her fellow kin. She shuddered at the thought of when she had been about on the brink of death… It was not something she wanted to repeat.

Kagome did not fear death, not it was the waiting that had tried her patience or maybe it had been knowing that death was fast and quick, showing no mercy on its victim.

A slight growl escaped her thought as the intruder got closer to where she was. She hated intruders, they should no by her scent that she was here. She could tell by the aura that it was a male, and he seemed to be walking into her territory as if he owned the place.

She would be damned before that happened.

With a soft growl she flittered through the trees, she froze as she felt the aura move at high speeds away from her territory. She smirked, he had left.

Her trumpet was short lived when she realized that there where to more aura's where he had left from. She inhaled and caught the scent of a human and something disgusting. She gilded through the tree tops with ease.

She stopped a ways from the apparent campsite, they seemed to be traveling. Kagome would wait and see what happen, she leaned against the tree as she fell into a light slumber by there campsite. It was all well and known that they weren't a threat so she was fine to rest.

* * *

~o0o~

_Fire was all around her, she could hear the screams of innocents dieing. The smell of burnt flesh was in the air. She herd a wail for help, screaming for someone. It was almost to much._

_She ran forward and did something she never thought she would do, she jumped into a burning hut and pulled out a man, a woman, and a child. She repeated pulling people from there huts, some by the time she got there was already burned to death._

_It was when she came into this hut she aloud emotion to break her will, there in the arms of a burning women was a baby, She herd it terrifies wail as it screamed. Before she could move, the ceiling came crashing down on them. _

"_NO!" She yelled as she fell into darkness once more._

_The darkness started to shift into yet another picture…_

_She lay besides a river, her clothes and skin where ripped and torn as if someone had thrown her into a blender. She let out a small moan of pain as she crawled her way to the river. Kagome couldn't even remember the last time she had ate or drink but she was hungry._

_Then darkness came as she almost got to the river._

_The next thing she knew she felt like she was falling through a abyss of darkness, her hand was out stretched, trying to touch the beam of light. Her mouth open in a silent plea, trying to scream for help. Nothing came out, nothing…_

~o0o~

* * *

Kagome eyes opened, cold sweat covered her body. She looked around for the reason that had awakened and then she heard it. It was a loud scream of terror, a cry for help. She stood up and began to glide through the limbs.

When she came upon the campsite she saw a demon attacking a little girl, just as the demon was about to land a killing blow Kagome dropped out of the limps and blocked the hit with her body. Blood gushed from the wound, she didn't even flinch.

The next thing happened in a blur, she whirl around kicking the demon in the thought channeling her energy through her body, the explosive hit its mark. It through the demon back, the energy exploded on contact. Dusk and rocks where thrown everywhere.

The little girl watched in amazement as the dust and defreeze cleared to show a women clad in strange clothes., she was wearing pelts on her body and what she thought was leather. Blood ran down the women's back from the wound, she saw her stumble a little as she turned.

Kagome felt the little girls eyes on her back, she turned around, somewhat stumbling from the wound. The pain racked her body but she wouldn't let it show. The little girl looked familiar to her, she had seen her before, she was sure of it.

The little girl stared at her before smiling, "Thank you for saving Rin pretty Lady." She nodded and motioned for the girl to come to her. She followed with out hesitation.

Kagome know recognized this female, she was Lord Sesshomaru's ward. She would take care of the girl why he was away, she could not see Jaken anywhere so he had probably ran off or gotten knocked out. Kagome had no doubts that Sesshomaru still thought of her as a enemy and probably wouldn't recognize her know.

Rin followed closely behind her as Kagome made her way back to her camp. She quickly pulled meat out of the back and gave it to Rin who ate it greedily. _'She must have been hungry'_. She mussed silently as she watched Rin tear into the food like a wild animal.

She pointed to the pelts that where laid out next to her for Rin to sleep on, she closed her eyes as she waited for Sesshomaru to show up for his ward.

* * *

Her eyes snapped opened as she felt his aura, she could tell that he was furious by the way his aura was fluctuating. She let her aura pulse, calling for him. She continued until she caught his attention and then stopped, he would probably track Rin's scent know.

She didn't have to wait long before he appeared in the tree row, he watched silently towards her. Growling light at her, she raised a eyebrow. "I have done nothing but save your ward and take care of her, do not growl at me dog."

His growl stopped. Before he scented the air, his eyes widened, slightly as he looked down at her. "You are injured." It was a statement, so she only nodded to confirm.

Sesshomaru glared down at the girl who sat next to his ward, she wore furs and leather as clothes. Honestly it wasn't indecent but it wasn't exactly decent either. Her leather top didn't exactly cover her form, it stopped about 3 inches below the breast, half of the shirt was leather and the rest was fur, the fur came up to rest on her shoulders. The fur was as black as her hair almost. Her pants where a tight leather, why her belt was made of fur. Her wrist had fur around them (kind of like a bracelet but its 3 inches wide) and the same was around her ankles. The fur parts where all the same and the leather was died a deep red.

"A demon attacked your ward, I took a killing blow for her." The women stated.

He lifted a brow at her, did she want something from him. Was that why she protect his ward? He sniffed the air again and growled lightly, the females scent was almost gone.. As if she didn't have one because it smelled so much like the forest itself with a hint of a thunderstorm.

"This Sesshomaru wants to know who you our." It was a demand, and this time it was the females turn to look at him with a eyebrow raised.

"My name is none of your business." He growled low in his throat, she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You will tell this Sesshomaru, Wench." Kagome face twisted into a snarl, _'HOW DARE HE CALL ME WENCH!'_

**"IIt** is none of your business dog, My name isn't yours to know."

"Wench do not test this Sesshomaru!" He snarled out.

Before he knew what she was doing, she was in his face. A snarl ripped from her little throat, it was realistic and made him shiver as pictures of this female below him came into his mind. He freeze at this thought, what the hell was wrong with him?

'**The bitch has issued a challenge!'** His beast roared. The female in front of him was crouched in a fighting position as if unsure or not if he was to attack her. He saw the look of fear as his finger brushed her skin, it was weird.

'**What is wrong with this female?' **His beast whined softly. As soon as the fear had appeared it was gone, he wondered if a male had beat her.

'_She is only trying to protect herself.' _He replied to the beast as it faded back into his mind once again.

He walked away slightly and leaned against a tree, closing his eyes, he would stay until Rin awoke and then he would leave this strange female. She watched as she did the same, but she surprised him when she jumped in a tree. It reminded him slightly of Inuyasha.

* * *

**A/N:** I hoped you liked the new Chapter! Okay so please tell me what you think cause I love reviews!

**A/R:**

**KAG: **I can't believe you made me into a wild uncivilized animal! I disown this story!

**MSS:** Kagome you can't leave, besides you haven't even seen the part where you terrorize Sesshy yet!

**Sesshy: **This Sesshomaru doesn't love humans, they our disgusting! And don't call this Sesshomaru Sesshy again. Growl

**Kag: **_runs around, clapping hands_ I get to make fluffly miserable!

**Sesshy:** *_Eye twitches* *Rubs head* _'Females our insuperable.'

**MSS: **Hmmm... what to do for my next chapter.. _*Evil grin spreads across her face* 'oh this is just evil!' *Turns back to computer, starting to type like a manic...*_


	3. Chapter Two: Beast

_**I am so sorry that I have updated in a few days, we moved and we just got the internet back up. Don't worry through because why it was down I wrote lots of chapters and plan on posting one everyday! I hope you like this new chapter! XD**_

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Beast **_

Kagome watched as the sun came up over the land, Sesshomaru was still here because Rin had yet to awake. She ignored the stupid dog, she didn't care much for him anyway. She could feel the mongrel's eyes on her form as if he was trying to stare through her.

It didn't make her nervous one bit.

She stood up silently, she could feel the familiar tugging of her soul and new immediately that Kikyo was in the area. That would only mean one thing, and she didn't like that idea at all.

A low growl slipped from her throat, she looked over at the small girl curled in her pallet. She sighed and looked up at Sesshomaru, "Get her out of here, now."

His eyes narrowed at her, she new he didn't like getting bossed around at all but he needed to listed, she didn't know if Kikyou would try and collect the little girls soul. It wasn't like she or Sesshomaru couldn't protect her but she didn't want that bitch to find her at all.

"Women." Was his warning, as he stayed where he was.

"The dead bitch is near, she collects souls and I thought you would like to keep Rin away from her." Was her only reply as she stared of into the distance.

Sesshomaru only nodded before he went over to where Rin lay, she watched as he struggled a little bit and guilt welled up into her. It was her fault after all that his arm was gone.

She the made a decision.

Sesshomaru didn't know how this female knew that the dead priestess was in the area, he hadn't even smelled her yet. She smelled like grave soil, he didn't know how his younger brother could stand it. Was it because his senses where weaker?

He curled his tail around Rin, so he could lift her in his arm. He cursed Inuyasha for taking his arm, he was gonna kill the half-breed for this. He didn't like that the women was seeing his weakness.

And then before he could react the women was standing right in front of him, how was it that she moved so fast? And then her small hands where on his stump, her hands where so warm…

And then he felt a blinding pain, his hand came out and caught her arm. His claws dug into her arm releasing poison into her system, it wanted the pain gone. His beast was taking over, the pain was worst than anything he had felt in his life.

His beast was howling in pain at the sensation, and then it was all gone. He looked down at the girl before him, she was shaking lightly, a sheen of sweat running coating her body.

It was then that he noticed something, his…

No it couldn't be… but it was. His arm that he had lost was whole again, the beast looked in wonder at his arm. He looked shell shocked as he turned the limb around to look at it, it was the same as before.

She watched the shocked Sesshomaru examined his arm, she knew that his beast was in control know. Kagome knew that one false move would spell her death in the beast's presence, she wasn't dumb after all.

He let out a soft growl in satisfaction at the limb, he was pleased that his limb was restored. She watched as he leaned forward, and looked into her face. His markings where jagged and his eyes where blood red., his face looked so feral. He sniffed her closely, as if to get her scent and yet she felt no fear of this beast, she knew that with one move he could rip her throat out.

She didn't care.

He crooned softly in the back of his throat, he looked satisfied about something. He leaned in burying his face in her hair, in haling her scent. Warm air blew across her throat sending shivers down her spine.

"Female." The voice was primal and was stirring something in her she had never felt before, it made her instincts to run rise. She didn't move when his cheek pressed against hers, he started to growl lightly as he rubbed her cheek with his. She stood still as he did it for a while.

And then he stopped, he stepped back lightly. His red eyes started to fade from there blood red as the gold began to reappear, when his eyes turned golden fully Kagome turned around. It was time for her to leave.

`~oOo~`

Sesshomaru was livid, never in his life had the beast fully taken control like that, even when Inuyasha had caught of his arm he had some sense of control. The female that had touched his person was going to die even if she had restored his arm.

He couldn't allow any attachment to anyone.

Already his beast had claimed the female as pack for what she had done for him, he would never allow that through. There was just something about the female that was familiar, he just couldn't put his claw on it.

His mind wondered as Inuyasha's sent came into his nose, it wasn't to old maybe a hour or two at the most. The smell of graveyard soil made his nose burn, he still couldn't understand why Inuyasha had replaced his old female alpha with the dead one.

Although he had not like the bitch he didn't exactly hate her, she was loyal to a fault. She cared for her pack and had been more of a leader than Inuyasha, he still couldn't understand why she stuck with the hanyou. And then she had disappeared, the pack had almost lost the will to fight.

He would have killed them all if it hadn't been for the kit,

It was midday know, Rin and Jaken walked behind him along with Ah-Un. His thoughts wondered slightly to the female, she was baffling to say the least. He didn't understand why she had cared for Rin and protect her, and not wanted anything when she realized his station.

'**Why do you leave female behind?' **His beast growled out from the back of his mind. Sesshomaru didn't like the female, he hated everything to do with her, besides she was human.

Sesshomaru want nothing to do with the vile creatures.

'**Pup is Human.'** His beast reminded him. _'Rin is different.'_ He had practically raised her after all.

'**Female is different!' **His beast all but roared in the back of his mind, the beast brought up the image of his restored arm. For once in his life time Sesshomaru was silent, he didn't know what to do. _'Hn.' _And then he kicked Jaken, he was annoying after all.

* * *

**_My abuse of Jaken was well used, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review because I love reading them! Thanks to all the readers who have reviewed so far!_**


	4. Chapter Three: Sickness

_**A/N: I am so very sorry that it took me a while to update, its just that I was unsure on what I wanted to happen next in this story so I couldn't really update. I hope you really enjoy this Chapter! Remember to leave me reviews, I love reviews, thank you all my faithful reviewers!**_

* * *

_**Chapter Three: Sickness**_

Kagome stumbled along in the darkness, she needed to find water. She had a high fever from infection and Sesshomaru's damn poison. She was lucky she was Miko our her body would not be able to fight the poison.

Through her chances where slim know.

She was surprised she could still walk or was not delirious, but it was starting to get hard to think. Everything was starting to spin know as she swayed back and forth as she walked through the woods.

She knew there was a brook somewhere because she had gotten water there before, she just couldn't navigate know that everything was starting to spin and on top of that she couldn't thing strait.

And then she was falling, hitting the ground hard was all she needed at this point and the wind knocked out of her. She stayed still as she caught her breath, and then she began to crawl through the underbrush.

Minutes creped by and they seemed like hours just as the feet seemed liked miles, she knew that she may as well be good as done but she wouldn't give up, she had a kit and a family that still needed her.

She had to live.

She knew that this was probably the end of her life, and she wasn't scared of death but damn it she didn't want to leave this whole Shikon No Tama thing unfinished. She wasn't going to leave her duty behind like Kikyou had done. And it all seemed as if the world was against her.

As the strength began to leave her body and he eyes closed she saw a figure in the trees, it was a tall shadow. Maybe it was death coming after her, she let a small smile she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

A shield came around her unprotected body. "I'm not going down without a fight." whispered to the figure. All she heard was a growl in reply. And then all went dark. . . .

Sesshomaru had almost been driven to the point of madness by his beast, it wanted to see the female and make sure she was okay. She was after all apart of there pack the beast had argued.

He growled in annoyance, he was going to kill the female. His beast would never bother him again after that, no more distractions after that. He let his tried mark smirk run across his face, it could chill anything to the bone.

He would kill that annoying female. It was decided.

The beast inside of him was trying to bust out to take control, it struggled within its confines. Sesshomaru knew he was losing control bit by bit so it was only a matter of time before the beast took over, he had to kill the female know.

It had been a few days since he had left the female behind so she was probably along ways from here, but that was no problem for him. He became a orb as he traveled across the land going back to where he had met the female.

He quickly came upon the females and was surprised that she had at least traveled 30 miles more since he last saw her. He noticed the scent of sickness traced in with her scent, as he got closer it got more noticeable until it consumed her scent almost.

She was deathly ill. He would kill her first through.

'**Female is sick, do not hurt female!'** his beast said as it fought against his restraints howling in rage that his other half would hurt the female that he had clamed as pack, they where supposed to protect her not hurt her.

Sesshomaru was not swayed one bit by the beasts argument, he wanted to laugh at the beast for its stupidity. Sesshomaru would never care for anything besides Rin, and that was only because he was obliged to protect her.

When he came through the brush he saw the female, she was withering slightly on the ground. Her body was covered and sweat and she was letting out soft cries, it looked like she was on unaware of it thorugh.

She looked as if she was in her own world as she crawled, he was amused that she was trying to crawl to water to cool down her fever. Humans where so weak, it was almost laughable.

'**Help Female, she needs help! She is pack and as alpha male we are to help her!' **He ignored the beast as he roared, Sesshomaru knew that he only had a moment before the beast broke through and took control.

As he walked forward the female looked at him and a low grin spread across her face as he spotted him, he stopped for a second curious at what she was going to do.

"I'm not going down without a fight." Escaped her lips as a shield went up around her, he growled at her as he watched her past out.

And that's when his beast broke free.

_Female is very sick, must help female before female dies. She had barricaded herself, this beast will not be able to get through with out getting hurt. I must tried and break down the barrier. _

_As he raised his hand to stroke the barrier, a small tentacle came from the barrier and wrapped touched his hand. It split into tiny wisps as it swirled around his arm drawing him into the barrier as his body was cover in a swirling blue mass. _

_The sensation of her power on his skin made his croon and purr softly, it was unlike anything he had ever felt, it felt.. Well it was hard to describe. It seemed to caress him almost soul deep and felt so good. _

_He let out a whimper as her power left, the barrier shifted to acuminated him. She whimpered lightly in her sleep, he sat down next to her and lifted his hand up to her face. He placed his hand on her cheek and watched in surprise as the female rubbed his hand seeking out his comfort. _

_The beast let out a low crooning noise, trying to soothed the female. He cradled the female in his arms, it was then that he caught the scent of his poison inside the female. He let out a low growl, startling the female slightly. _

_He had poisoned his female. _

_The beast was glad that his female was a Miko our she would be dead, her miko powers where trying to purify the poison from her system but was having difficulties because the wounds on her back had caught a infection. _

_He gently rolled the female on her stomach, he could see the bandages that she had tried to wrap around her form. He sliced through them with his claws, he let out a low growl when he saw the wounds. _

_There was three claw marks running down her back, they where oozing puss, and her whole back was almost angry red. He could feel the heat coming of the wound, he lightly ran a claw over her skin. _

_A scream left her mouth as she tried to wiggle away from him, he was upset that he had to bring her more pain in order to help her. He lowered his head down to her wounds and dragged it across the deepest gash on her back. _

_Cries left her mouth as she tried to wiggle away from him as he licked her wounds closed. When he was done he purred softly to her to calm her down, it would be a long night ahead of them._

_She still had to fight his poison, it was highly likely that she would die from the poison. He hoped that the female would live, his other half would not revive her and that was for sure._

_He would have to wait. _

_The beast curled around the female, wrapping his tail around her to keep her warm, she gripped his hoari tightly and snuggled as close as she could get to him as she slept. He purred softly to make her relax, and to calm her when she cried out._

* * *

**_A/N: Not going to lie when I say that I always been more fascinated by the stories that include Sesshomaru's beast in them.. the whole idea about having a inner youkai_****_ fascinates me... Anyways I may revise the next chapter I've written for this story so it may be up to two days before I update again... cause the story seems to have tried to run away and writes its self or maybe its because my mind likes to wonder alot. Please review, its what encourages me to update!_**


	5. Chapter Four: Pain

**A/N: So after many decided thoughts here is your new chapter like I promised.**

* * *

**_Chapter Four: Pain_  
**

Kagome awoke to the feel of a hand wrapped around her neck, at this point she new that this hold on her neck was dangerous. Her hand came up and wrapped around the one on her neck, a burst of her reiki came from within her body to her hand.

A low his was herd as the hand let go of he neck and at that moment her eyes snapped open to see who the person was. She was surprised to see Sesshomaru standing before her with a burnt hand, she felt beyond betrayed at this, it was a betrayal that made her soul want to shatter.

How could he do this to her.

She let out a feral sounding growl as tears clouded her vision, in her separation from Inuyasha and the group she had not cried. Not even after Naraku's imprisiment... but for some reason this brought tears to her eyes. She was so confused..

She had thought of him as noble and honorable...

Sesshomaru looked at the Miko before him, she was fighting tears and could smell her confusion and sadness. She looked at him as if he had broken her heart and her eyes looked hear breaking he wanted to kill her but found that he just couldn't.

Even with his hand around her neck he could find himself to snap it, or even and squeeze. When she had awoke and let a feral growl from his throat he had been stunned at her swift mood change when she had saw it was him who had tried to take her life.

And then he could sense the anger rise in her.

Her aura spun wildly around her, he watched her as her eyes glowed a bright white color that had a slight blue tint to it, Her hair spun wildly around her and he found himself at loss for words.

"Sesshomaru." Her voice was broken and filled with hatred.

It made filling in him well up that made him want to kill her even more.

Her eyes flickered slowly over his form before she turned around and dissapeared into the tree line. When he went to go after her it was if she had dissapeared into thin air. She was gone.

He hated her.

He wanted her dead.

His beast wanted her alive.

His beast would stand in his way.

* * *

_A few days later..._

Kagome body was in pain, or at least her soul was. She could hardly walk but she knew that she had to find the one that could help her. She had hid her scent and aura sense the she had headed out to find what she was looking for and she was very close.

She sat down and waited, they would know to come to her. She closed her eyes and set up a barrier around the clearing so they wouldn't be interrupted.

"Little one." A voice whispered, to her.

She opened her eyes to see a beautiful youkai before her, he had hair that seemed to be alive and the shade of fire, his skin was a bronze color and his eyes where a startling silver. On his forehead was a tribal flame, it seemed to glow on its own accord. He was taller than Sesshomaru and had to be at least 6' 7'' and his he had a broader chest. He was all muscle and would likely intimidate anyway that walked acrossed his path. His hakama and kosode where a black, on the sleeves where flames that twisted up his arms. His juban was a a deep red. His obi was the same color as his juban. On his back was a katana sword, that had a ruby color hilt. He looked to be late in his thirties, but still handsome all the same.

She tried to smile, but her face turned into one of pain.

He crouched in front of her in flash, he let out a rumbling growl. "What is wrong little one? Has someone hurt you?"

"It hurts, so bad. Why does it hurt?" She asked in a broken whisper.

"What hurts?"

"My soul."

She whatched as he lost his composure, and his face was twisted into one of anger. Then it faded into something that looked close to agony.

"Little one have you had contact with any male lately." He asked her softly. Her eyes close.

"Betrayal, all betrayal." She murmured, she looked to be slightly in a daze.

"What betrayal?" He got no response for she had fainted.

He picked her up bridle style and headed home where she would be safe.

* * *

Sesshomaru was unsettled, his beast was silent but he could feel the pain from his other half. It was a painful tugging that was soul deep, but he brushed it off. His beast must just be upset that he hadn't went after that stupid miko.

He was currently in his study going over the paper work, and such when he spotted it.

The northern lord had named a heir to his lands, he would be holding the trail in which the heir would have to pass, many would challenge him for his rights and such.

Sesshomaru wondered how powerful the heir was.

* * *

Lord Ryuumamoru (Means Guardian Dragon) looked at the young women before him, she was powerful and well trained. He had trained her himself through, he was the most powerful warrior of the four lands, even Inutaisho had not stood to his might.

It was because he was old and wise, he had lived many centuries and not seen a women like in all his time on earth.

She was different and he liked that, and had saw something in her that had made him help her. This young women would live and he didn't care what he had to do.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I hope you like the new chapter. Ryuumamoru was the only name I could make fit for the Lord that seemed just right, I was thinking about Kai but it sounded a tiny bit out of place. Please leave reveiws!**


	6. Chapter Five: Soul Mates?

___A/N: Enjoy the chapter and thank you guys for all the awesome reviews!_

* * *

_**CHAPTER Five: Soul mates?**  
_

Ryuumamoru looked down at his little fledgling and couldn't help the worry that bubbled up inside of him, she had been passed out for hours since he had brought her home and the only reassurance that she was well was the fact that she didn't seem to be in pain anymore.

As soon as she had said that Ryuumamoru had a theory on what was going on and didn't like it one bit, in fact he would kill someone if he knew who was causing all this pain to his little fledgling.

His theory was that she had a soul mate and he was rejecting her, or had done something to harm her. Ryuumamoru had to calm the beast within so he wouldn't go into blood rage, even his beast was shaking in anger at the man who dared reject his little one.

Ryuumamoru let out a low hiss as he felt her let out a gut wrenching cry. She then shuddered after that and seemed to slip into a calming sleep at last. For the past hours she had been whimpering and crying out in her sleep as she tossed and turned in her sleep, her body was covered in a layer of sweat.

He didn't know why the Kami's would do this to such a pure little one as his, her soul was so pure that it out shined Midoriko. Ryuumamoru had noticed when he had first met the girl and something had just clicked in him.

Ryuumamoru got up of the bed and went through the door that connected to his room, it was intended for his mate but his mate had died years ago and know it was his little hatchlings.

He sighed as he made his way out of his room towards his library, he needed to look something up.

* * *

_It hurt, she felt as if her soul was being ripped into shreds. She tried calling for help or someone to help stop the pain but no one came. She felt gentle hands run through her hair as someone tried to calm her but it didn't, the pain was to bad._

_She felt as if she was dieing._

_Then she felt something happen, a shift as you may call it within her. She heard something or someone answer her call, the presences its self was ancient from what she could tell. _

_She new that it meant no ill will towards her for it caressed her soul in a soothing way. "It will come to a end soon, I promise."_

_"It hurts." was her reply to the strange presence._

_"I know little one, but now is the time for you to relax. The pain will go away soon, I promise. Through I must tell you that the trails ahead of you will be hard but you must trust yourself to help guide you. But remember this, 'Things or not always what they seem to be and the truest love is soul deep.'" The voice whispered to her. She whimpered as she started to relax for it still hurt. _

_"I am sorry little one. If you ever need me call." And then the presence was gone._

_~Break~_

_After what ever it was left her in this darkness the pain had slowly started to come back to her. She tried to cry out so someone could sop the pain but no one would respond. She felt something trying to sooth her but it felt so far away._

_**'Female, calm down.'** The voice was primal and familiar to her, but yet she could not place it. _

_'Hurts.' _

**_'It will not hurt much longer,_**_ Female.'_

_'Please, make it stop.' She all but screamed in her mind. _

_**'Shush, All the pain will be gone soon.'** The voice smoothly growled out to her. _

_That's when she felt something sooth her as it washed over her, it was caressing her softly as a purring noise entered her mind. _

* * *

Ryuumamoru paused when he felt something shift in his domain, he hissed as he felt that the disturbance came from his hatchling's room. He immediately went to the room in which she resided in.

When he entered the room, he stopped by the door to shocked to move. A green aura was dancing lightly around his hatchling's ice blue one, he watched as his hatchling calmed down immensely.

So the soul mate did want her or at least the primal part did.

Ryuumamoru had only heard of something like this happening in hid life time, it was very rare. It was rare because most people where not stupid enough to not want there soul mate but there where people in the past that had rejected there soul mate which had ended in the death of the reject party. Through he doubt that would happen seeing as the persons beast had come to calm his hatchling.

He smiled softly.

His hatchling would live and soon be mated.

And then he hissed, he didn't want to give his hatchling up yet.

* * *

Kagome awoke to the sound of someone entering her room, she instantly was in a crouched position growling to the intruder. She froze when she heard a soothing voice that she recognized. "Easy little one."

She relaxed as she saw silver eyes, and sat on the bed. "Rai what our you doing I thought you weren't coming back for a few years."

The youkai smiled softly, his raven black hair that seemed to have a red tent to it was spiked like it always was. His silver eyes held amusement. He was built like Sesshomaru was and stood about 6' 4''. On his forehead was the same crest as his farther Ryuumamoru and it was flickering. A scar traveled from the bridge of his nose to the bottom of his chin in a ragged scar, it was soft to the touch and was not raised up.

"I couldn't help but come back to bother my little onna." She smiled and through her arms around his neck.

"I missed you to fire bitter." She said laughing.

"So how was your travels." She asked Rai.

* * *

Ryuumamoru smiled softly to himself as he thought about his son, he had been away for so long. It had been a little while since he had last seen him but he was glad that his son was back from his travels.

His mate would be proud of Rai if she saw him know.

* * *

He was afraid, it had been a long time since he had saw her and he had not got a message from her yet. In reality he missed her more than anybody and he knew it. He had laid there for hours crying himself asleep when he had first fallen asleep.

And then as if to answer his prayers a ice blue bird appeared before.

* * *

******A/N: I am totally not telling you who it is at the end of the chapter but you could guess... *Smirks evilly* Hope you liked this chapter. Rai, Ryuumamoru, and Kagome's relationship will be explained in the next few chapters. **


	7. Chapter Six: General Horigoshi

_**Chapter Six: General Horigoshi **_

* * *

Kagome awoke at sun rise, quietly slipping out of bed so not to wake Rai from his peaceful slumber. She had to stifle a giggle when he his hand searched for her and quickly latched on her pillow, bringing it up to his bare chest. He looked so innocent and beautiful in that moment, it broke her heart that he had been through so much.

Silently, she began to undress. Quickly she pulled a fighting kimono especially made for her. It was a pair of hamaka and a kosode that ended right below her breast. They where a plain black, nothing special, they where for training reason only.

There was nothing under the kosode because it was of thick making and didn't need anything to add to it. The sleeves of the kosode ended at the middle of her forearm and drooped down slightly. They where low enough to look pretty but high enough not to get caught in anything. Just right.

Before she left the room, she kissed Rai on his cheek.

As she made her way down the hall way, she could feel the stares of some of the servants. Most of them had no idea who she was, after all she had only been to the castle a couple of times. She could hear the whispers of her being Rai's whore.

She was accustomed to hearing this, so she wasn't surprised.

Kagome knew that this would only get worse until she proved her worth in the house hold. Yes, they as requested would treat her with respect to a degree but would take every chance to run her of or taunt her. _'Stupid, Youkai. They will not know what will hit them.' _

The house hold was made of all different kinds of Youkai, mostly reptile Youkai though. Although there was some Neko, Ooakami, and lower Youkai like rabbits and such.

Kagome hummed silently to herself as she went to the training field, she had asked if she could. She couldn't wait to start her practice. She gigled when she remebered the look on Rai face last time had bested him.

As she entered the training field she was surprised at how the soldiers trained, they where in rows or in groups either sparring or going through stances. It was neat and organized, she liked this. She could feel the eyes of some of the soldiers as she made her way forward towards the General. She probably wasn't something most of the men had seen. She new that there was a jagged scar going down her back, there where also more faded scars that she knew where hard for even Youkai to see, but they could still see them.

Her hair was down to the middle of her back and went down so in waves and curls. She had after all decided to leave her hair down, it was so weird having it up. As her eyes met the Generals she could see the anger in them, Kagome knew this was because she was a female and females where supposed to be in the kitchen.

Females where not suppose to fight. Many who did fight where always better than there men counter parts because they trained harder to prove themselves to everyone else. She knew this by observation and by experiencing it. She herself was a had trained so hard that she use to pass out every night from using all her energy up.

She could hear the clearing go silent as she stepped in front of the general.

"Onna what are you doing in the training fields?" The general said in a low baritone voice. He was about 6' 3'', built like a tank. His hamaka where a black trimmed in red, his kosode was black while his hoari was red. His kosode and hoari showed of the mass muscles underneath. His skin was a pale color. His eyes where a bright yellow and his hair was a spiked and a blood red color with yellow tips. It was obvious that he was a elemental Youkai.

"I am here to train with the soldiers." She stated simply, the General's massive chest shook as a low chuckle came from his chest. She smiled softly, a smile that promised death.

"Women, go back to your sewing." The General said, she smiled. A puzzled look came over the Generals face before she brought her fist up and punched him in the face. She knew the only way to get his respect was to gain it by showing force and her dominance.

She giggled as several gasp came from his soldiers as he was pushed back from the force of her punch. "General to be honest I would rather beat you into showing respect to females which you seem to lack." She said as she crouched in front of him waiting for him to retaliate.

He let a feral smirk cross his face as he started to circle her, she didn't have to wait long before she felt a hit coming to her back. She quickly twisted out of the way and grabbed his fist sending him tumbling to the ground. She let a giggle escape her mouth at the site of the general growling.

He quickly rolled back int a crouch facing her. She quickly moved in front of him and fiened a hit to the left before giving him a right hook in the face, she then quickly kicked of his stomach hitting him in the face again with her feet as she landed on her hands before her feet met the ground again.

The General let out a low growl before he hit her in the side throwing her to the side, She heard a crack as one of her ribs where cracked. She quickly spun around, back into a crouch. She could see the look of shock on his face when she replied by twisting his arm around his back.

Pressing him into the ground with his arm in her hold and her legs around his neck in a way if she moved just right she would snap it. "Do you yield, General?" She asked as she positioned her hand on his arm ready to break it. She had learned long ago that in some cases, showing no mercy was okay,

"I Yield.: He said with a grunt. She unwound herself from him.

She watched as he got up, "How did you know that hold Miko?" A gasp went through the crowd at his words.

"I learned it years ago when I was kid. Know do you think I should go sew?" She said with a little malicious intent in her voice.

"No." He said as a small appeared on his face.

"Well with that settled I should probably show you a few moves. That way your soldiers can incorporate them into fights, some of them are vary handy." She said as he nodded.

"Very well." He said.

* * *

**A/N: so I hoped you liked the chapter, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. Please Review!**


	8. Chapter Seven: Thoughts

_**Chapter Seven: Thoughts**_

* * *

Kagome faced off with the general again when she heard someone bellow, "Little one you don't you think that you should not be trying to kill my General?" Rai said behind her, she smile twist in a flurry of motion her fist coming up to his face.

He quickly caught it, a gasp came from his men. "Well Rai if you weren't such a lazy person and crawled out of the bed before noon then this wouldn't be a problem." She said as she quickly rolled him over her shoulder, using his weight. He growled.

"I am not lazy, maybe you shouldn't wake up so early." He said as he punched her in the ribs cracking one, she only smiled and decked him in the face. "You know sometimes I wonder if you where sent to me just to annoy me." Rai said, Kagome face flushed red with red.

"Well scaly maybe you it goes for the same for you!" she huffed out as they rolled around the training yard scrapping with a ferociousness that she hadn't had when she With there General.

"Scaly, really?" Rai said as he pinned her down. "Well Kitten it looks as if I win." Kagome only chuckled as she kicked him of, sending him into the side of the doujo. She busted out laughing as did Rai "Kitten that was mean." He said with a pout and she only laughed harder.

"Whatever Rai, come on. Lets go to the infirmary I have a few broken ribs that need to be popped back in place so I can heal them." She said as she dragged him out of the training yard.

Days passed by as the ball was coming up, today the lord and ladies of the other lands would come. She wondered how Sesshomaru would react, she giggled at that thought. Then there would be Kouga and his family coming, Kouga had claimed her as pack years ago and made her his Alpha female of his tribe meaning that his mate would have to be approved by her.

She thought of Ayame and snickered, she had been invited and Kagome otld her to try a few things to draw Kouga in. Being adopted in to his tribe but it was one thing to be adopted in has his Sister, it was a great honor and she knew this.

She couldn't wait to see him.

She hadn't meet the Southern lord yet. She had heard that he was a Neko youkai though. She heard noting but that he was cold like Sesshomaru and ruled his Kingdom with a hard fist.

Kagome had already met the council of the North, being as she had become a second General and knew expert battle plans and such. She sighed thinking of how much she had changed in the past few years. Naraku was on the run still and that why she invited her old pack to the ball.

Naraku would die by her hand.

And she would die trying to kill him if she had to.

He would die.

* * *

**A/N: So I know that the Chapter was short and I'm sorry about that... Please review!**


	9. Chapter Eight: Easter Reminders

_**Chapter Eight: Eastern reminders**_

* * *

Kagome ran down the hall cursing herself silently, she couldn't believe that she could let time slip by like that. As she came to the stair way she jumped down into the entry way. There was already a lord and lady being greeted, she landed right next to Rai in a crouch before standing up.

She turned to the lord and Lady, "I am sorry for my lateness, I had a meeting with the General and lost track of time." She said. She smiled when she saw Kouga come into view behind his parents.

His farther she noted had hard black eyes that looked to be a dark blue, almost a black. He had a scar over his jaw from war she presumed, he had dark brown hair and every masculine. He looked rugged but all man, handsome in his own right. He wore had on a black hamaka and kosode, and a white under hoari. His obi was a red color, a sword was at his hip and he wore boots like Sesshomaru. He had a tail the color of his hair.

His mother was a soft petite looking women, her eye where a sparking soft blue, this is where Kouga must have got his eyes. She had long chocolate hair that ended at her hips that hung around her like a curtain of silk. She wore a beautiful black kimono with a white kimono underneath. She had a tail the same color of her hair. She had a red obi as well, she matched her mate perfectly.

"This is Lord Tsuyosa and his mate Lady Kimiko, and there son Prince Kouga." She smiled at them and then embraced Kouga who had just noticed her.

"Kagome where have you been, muttface said that Naraku captured you?" Kouga asked softly as he looked down at the women who he was hugging.

"I was captured, and was imprisoned for months before I escaped. I will tell you more about it later. It is nice to see you though and my aren't we quite handsome." She said laughed as his began to look smug.

He was handsome though, he hat combed his hair out and left it down, it flowed down to the middle of his back in light waves of dark brown, the same shades as his farther. His blue eyes sparkled against his black Kosode and hamaka, he had a red underneath instead of white and his obi was white instead of read. He was wearing boots to like his farther his sword hung at his side and the necklace she had given hung around his neck. It was a protection necklace, it would cast a strong barrier around him or transport him when he was in grave danger to a much safer place to heal.

"How do you know our son, Lady Kagome?" Said a deep rich baritone voice that was filled with warmth, she looked at Kouga in and grinned.

"He kidnapped me." She saw the shocked looks of the Taiyoukai and giggled. "And I saved the tribe from the birds of paradise who happened to have jewel shards from the Shikon No Tama, and then he proclaimed me as his women. Later though he has accepted me into his tribe as his sister, I stayed with him for a while when I was training my powers while the rest of the group looked for the shards. I am after all the Shikon No Miko, your son helped train me in some ways." The look on there faces where priceless, Kouga chuckled lightly.

"Yes. Kagome is the Female Alpha of my pack until I take a mate. I wanted to interdouce you to her but these last few years I haven't seen her with muttface, he said that she was died." Kouga said with a slight growl. Kagome looked a Kouga and smiled.

"Well he and the rest of the gang will be coming here soon." She said back to him. He nodded.

"So you are the female that Ginta and Hakkaku are always talking about." Lord Tsuyosa said. She only nodded.

"Speaking of those two where are they Kouga?" Kouga sighed. "They'll be here tonight Kagome." She smiled.

"Well lets get you settled in to your rooms," Lord Ryuumamoru said. He then had a servant come show them there rooms.

"I didn't know you where the Princess of the Royal Eastern Ooakami tribe." Said Rai. "You didn't ask." She said with a giggle. "I have to keep somethings a surprise are you wouldn't be curious of me.." Rai scowled. "You already are a infuriating, puzzling onna Kagome." He said with disdain on his face. She giggled again.

* * *

**A/N: I just love kouga... I mean he is just so charming... LOL.. Please review!**


	10. Chapter Nine: Southern

_**Chapter Nine: Southern **_

* * *

Kagome stood between Rai and Ryuumamoru, Rai was standing slightly in front of her and tense. She wasn't all that surprise as she was the only female in his life besides his mother who had died long ago, she had quickly found out that he was very protective of her. Maybe even worse than Inuyasha, just not in such a brash way.

She placed a hand on his stiff frame and as suspected, he relaxed immediately into her touch. She was careful about how she touched him in public, some people already thought of her as a whore because she would many times be found in his room.

Kagome knew that the other Lords and Ladies would question her as well as test her. Most of them despised her, She only knew Kouga and Sesshomaru. Having met Kouga parents was strange. She knew that most didn't like her, she was a miko after

Before any of them could say anything the Southern Lord and Lady came in.

"Lord Shinx and Lady Gin." Ryuumamoru greeted with a nod of his from what Kagome could tell where elemental Youkai or at least Lord Shinx was.

She noticed that Shinx was a member of her shadow tribe. She quickly went down on one knee in front of him and bowed her head to her knee bringing her arm out so that he could see the mark on her arm. It pulsed in the presence of another of her tribe.

Ryuumamoru and Rai looked at her in confusion, they watched in interest as Lord Shinx said something in a langue that was unknown to them before he kissed her mark, and gently pulled her to her feet.

"It is a honor." Kagome said with a smile on her face.

"I had heard of my little brother accepting a onna into our tribe, it was said that she was beyond beautiful on the inside and out, that you shown like a sun in the night sky. It is also said that you our one of are best warriors. It is a honor _GinKyuusei (Silver salvation) _to finally meet you." He said.

"Lord Ryuumamoru, Prince Rai, it is been a while since we have seen each other."_  
_

And then the servants where called the lord and lady of the south escorted to there rooms.

"Little one you just keep worming your way into others hearts don't you?" Rai said.

"You have no idea." She said with a smile on his face, Rai and Ryuumamoru both chuckled at her reply.


	11. Chapter 1o: Western Debts

_**Chapter Ten: Western Debts**_

* * *

Kagome began to grow tense as they waited for the lord of the west. She quickly invade Ryuumamoru and Rai minds, they could fell her unease.

_'Whatever you do, don't say my name in front of him. If he does not recognize me than it is for the better, trust me. If he does I will handle it, I do not need protection from him.'_ She hissed out.

They only nodded, she would explain later.

He as she had expected was dressed in his usual outfit. At his side where his prized swords, she didn't even flinch when his eyes met hers and she saw them narrow at here. He had of course recognized her but not with full recognition, she was just the girl he met in the woods. Not Kagome.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Ryuumamoru said in a deep tone.

"Lord Ryuumamoru, Prince Rai." He said in his cold baritone.

"Onna this Sesshomaru owes you a debt for saving his word and restoring his arm." His said in a narrow tone that she could tell held anger in it. Her smile was feral at this.

"I need nothing of you, you are not indebted to me." She said in warm voice, a malicious glint in her eyes. She knew that the way she had worded her reply would enrage him but she thought he deserved it.

"Hn." He said.

Ryuumamoru and Rai then turned to her after he was gone. "You have a lot of explaining to do little one." Rai said in a slightly menacing tone.

"All will be known soon, Rai. I promise, but for know I can't say much." She said and he nodded.

* * *

**_A/N: SO I know that the last two chapters have been very shot so I apologize. The next chapters will be very long probably... Please Review!_**


	12. Chapter Eleven: Soul Gift

_**Chapter Eleven: Soul Gift**_

* * *

Kagome muttered softly as she went through the stances with her glaive (Its like a spear.) and huffed in frustration. Kouga had recognized her and she knew that Sesshomaru would recognize her sooner or later, than the battle would began. She knew that she was in danger.

As she let the rage take over her, she began to move with speed and grace. She imagined invisible attackers as she spun into different stances and such.

The lords watched the onna below as she moved like fluid in stances as she began to fight against a invisible force, she was a beauty in battle. Kouga smiled down at his friend, it had been a while since he had saw her like this and he noticed that she was know better.

Rai pulled one of the swords of the dojo wall and advanced her with a feral looking smirk, they watched as he pounced on her. She blocked him with ease, and then they began to spar.

Kagome smiled and hit Rai in the side with the end of her glaive and heard the crack, she smiled. Then she glared when she felt him slash her side open with his sword. "Where even." Rai mutters before he was slashed across the chest with her glaive.

They where to resume battle when Kagome felt something change, she felt it in the bottom of her soul and she could feel the calling. She looked at Rai in panic before she threw him in the wall as her soul smashed into her chest. A scream of agony was heard.

Kouga growled in fury before he was besides Rai, for he didn't try to approach her. All could feel the fighting of her soul as it became one, her full aura was released and all could feel her power. They saw her stand as her body began to shock her self, she grabbed her Glaive.

She was struggling to walk but she had no other choice, and then in a flash she was gone. Rai hissed in anger and Kouga growled before looking at him.

* * *

Kagome looked at the battle that raged around her, she saw Sango and Miroku battle title waves of Youkai. Inuyasha was on his knees and Kikyou's body lay dead a few feet from her. She jumped in front of the weakened hanyou and began to fight the youkai's away.

"Inuyasha, get up." She yelled over the commotion, his eyes snapped to her and confusion and happiness filled them before he fainted from blood lose. She quickly grabbed the Tetsusaiga from its sheath and faced the demons with the transformed sword.

"Win scar." she said as she wiped out most of the Youkai's.

As she battled with the sword she rose a barrier around her best friend. She made her way quickly over to Miroku and Sango who had also passed out. She to placed a barriar around them as she battled the waves of Youkai by herself, she was cover in her own blood and that of the Youkai.

She lifted her hand and uttered something. A bolt of Reiki erupted from her finger tips wiping the rest of the Youkai out. She quickly made her way to Kikyou, huging the body to her form before she transported them to the court yard.

"Rai!" She yelled. Rai arrived with a stun look with the rest of the Lords in tow. Tetsusaiga was still transformed in her hand while her friends bodies lay by her side. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the sight of his brother and the transformed sword in her hand, he quickly made the connections and let out a enraged growl.

Her eyes narrowed. "Sesshomaru, shut your mouth. Now is not the time for your petty rivaly." She said in a harsh reply.

"Miko, you will explain later and I will battle you to the death for your insolence." He spat.

"I accept." She snarled out before she went over to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha." She said before she tugged on his hair to awake her.

"Ka-gome?" He whispered softly when his eyes fell on her. She nodded.

"Here." She said as she handed him the sword. He sobbed as he saw Kikyou's lifeless body besides him not even caring that the lords where watching.

"Do not worry Inuyasha, I will bring her back." Inuyasha looked at her and narrowed his gaze.

"You cant Kagome, you will die if you do." He said. "And I may love her Kagome, but you are my best friend." He said in a snarl. She quickly placed a barrier and smiled.

"Shut up. I will bring her back." Kagome said as Inuyasha began to loose himself to his demon as he tried to escape the barrier.

She then went over to Kikyou and pulled her to her chest, she was limp in her reincarnation arms. She began to chant in a ancient langue and held back a scream as she felt her soul being ripped from her body. As she finished she screamed as the pain of her soul being ripped all the way from her body, only a tiny bit remained so that she could finish what she started.

Kikyou glowed and for the first time in about 50 years her heart began to beat in her know real body. She had a mark on her cheek, it was a ancient symbol. Her eyes fluttered to see Kagome holding her, and she could seem that her reincarnation dying.

"Why?" Kikyou said.

"You and Inuyasha deserve happiness Kikyou, and I will not stand in the way. Even if it means that I must die." She whispered. A smile upon her face. She then leaned in and whispered something in her ear.

They watched as her body dissolved in the arm of Kikyou's, there souls merging.

Three howls rang though the court yard as Kagome died. She was gone forever, never would it be the same. Inuyasha howled the loudest, his heart full of misery for the one person that had loved him for who he was had died.

He then felt Tetsusaiga pulse in its sheath. And to everybody's surprise and horror, Inuyasha transformed into a a full demon before there eyes. Sesshomaru moved in front of the group ready to battle his feral brother, only to be shocked himself when he heard a voice.

_"Do not feel sorrow Inuyasha, for I shall return to you. For know I have given you the gift you deserve for being as you are, I promise to return." Kagome's voice said as it echoed through the clearing. _

When Inuyasha opened his eyes they where a beautiful ice gold that shocked everyone.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was a interesting chapter... PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter Twelve: Return

_**Chapter Twelve: Return **_

* * *

Sesshomaru felt a burning pain burst through his chest, he howled as the onna died. His beast wished to get out and destroy everything in site, the pain was soul deep.

**'She is dead. We have failed.' **'She is just ningen onna.' **'She was our mate!.' **'She is dead and gone, so the weakness is to.' **'She would have made us strong.' **'No.' **'We will die, she was our soul mate.' **'I will not die over a pathetic human.' **'Than why did you howl.' **

Sesshomaru's beast got out and it let a thunderous howl release from its heart as it took of into Japan. Everyone had never seen Sesshomaru loose himself to his beast besides Inuyasha. "What's wrong with fluffy? He didn't even know her?" Inuyasha said.

"Kagome was his mate, his soul mate, He wouldn't accept her though." Rai said much to everyone's surprise.

"Damn, it! Kagome is unique why can't he see that she would be the perfect bitch for him?" Inuyasha said as he pulled Kikyou into his arms.

Prince Rai you must be joking, A mere human as Sesshomaru's soul mate? He hates human's with a passion." Lord Shinx said.

"I'm far from it. When Kagome came here she was delirious and was terribly sick. Our healers could find nothing physicaly wrong with her, it was when my father checked on her that he noticed that there was a aura around her. He had seen this happen one time before, and in that case thye had been soul mates." Rai said.

"How do you know Sesshomaru is her soul mate?" Sango asked.

"He is. His reaction says everything." Rai said.

* * *

He burned with anger, he wanted to kill. _Everything shall fall beneath me, It shall bow before me as I slaughter them all. _Red eyes burned into his surroundings, searching for his next prey. His eyes landed on small demons gathered and trying to get free from him.

With a roar he gave way to the chase.

He flung them in the air with his massive paws and shredded them to peaces. He paused when he heard a voice in the back of his mind.

_"Sesshomaru calm down."_ The voice was soft and soothing, it was famaliar.

**"Mate? Where our Mate?" **The beast whined pitifully

_"I am safe. Calm down." _His mates voice said. **  
**

**"Tell me so beast can retrieve Mate."**

_"No you do not want me, I can not face rejection again."**  
**_

_**"I will not reject Mate." **  
_

_"But Sesshomaru will, he hates me and I will return in soon."_

_**"Kagome return to me." **The voice was the deep baritone not the primal voice of the beast.  
_

_"Sesshomaru I will do no such thing, you do not want me and I will not tie myself down to a man who does not love or show me no affection. We both know that as soon as I return you will give me the cold shoulder or try to get rid of me. I can not face rejection again, not for you or anyone else."  
_

_**"This Sesshomaru was foolish, return to me. This one needs you." **_

_"Lies." _

_**"This Sesshomaru does not lie, you know this Kagome. Let me show you."**_

_"I am not going to let you win me over easily Sesshomaru, you will have to find me before I come back and then you will show me that you mean me no ill will."_

_**"Fine."**_

* * *

__"She ins't dead." Kikyou said in a soft whisper, but everyone heard.

"What do you mean she is not dead Kikyou? In order to revive you she would have to had died, she was you reincarnation after all." Sango hissed out.

"She gave me my soul Sango, not hers." She said.

"What do you mean not hers?" Kouga demanded.

"My soul was bounded to her because of the jewel, underneath though she had a very old and powerful soul." Kikyou said. "She will return after she sorts things out with Sesshomaru."

"The fluffy bastard better not mess this up or I will kill him." Inuyasha said as he cracked his hands, his eyes glowing eerily.

* * *

**A/N: Okay first things first. I loved you review Tsukiyo Tenshi, That was just explosive... I kinda giggled at you reaction. Oh and thanks Raven 2010 for all the reviews in all my stories! Well that was a chapter... Please Review!**


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Kagome

_**Chapter Thirteen: Kagome**_

* * *

It burned me, and I screamed in agony at the feeling. Kagome had never felt such immense pain in her life as she separated Kikyou's soul from her own. She felt as if she was on fire, she had to give Kikyou credit though. Her soul clung to her's with a almost unbreakable grip.

_Almost was the key word. _

She knew that her friends would not be happy with what she had done but she felt it was for the better. Inuyasha deserved another chance of happiness, she would after all be dying for her friend. Even if they had to separate souls she would have to be reformed.

That in itself was going to be painful. She also was done talking to Sesshomaru after she had made him come find her, she still wasn't convinced that he wanted her. She moaned as her body began to be reformed, she heard a soothing voice in the back of her head.

It was a rich, warm baritone. She had heard the voice before somewhere, she was pretty sure. She let a scream echo throughout the darkness as the pain vibrated through her. She felt tears slide down her barely there cheeks, _Kami it hurt. _

Another scream rang through the air, the voice was failing to sooth her but she still clung to the sound. It was coaxing her to breath and that everything would be fine. She wanted to yell at whoever it was because they could honestly understand this pain.

_'Remind me to kill Sesshomaru and then bring him back this way if he ever does anything to piss me off. Yes.. that sounds like a great idea.' _A chuckle cam from the voice.

_"Who are you?" Kagome asked. _

_"I am Touga the great Inutaisho." _

_"How are you talking to me?" _

_"The Kami's wish for me to tell you something."_

_"And what is it that you need to tell me?"_

_"My son, your soul mate, is the only one that will bring you happiness. Give him a chance so that you suffering stops, besides your the only one that can worm your way up into his heart. You have been the first in centuries to read through his mask. You are the only one that can understand him, just give it a chance. _

_"I.. Will try." She said softly. _

_"That is all that is needed." And then Touga was gone. _

* * *

Kagome awoke in the dark cave, her eyes could however see through the caves darkness with the light that came through. She got up and stretched her nude body, her back popped slightly as she did so. She quickly summened a old companion.

It brought her clothes and a knife. And then she left.

It was going to be a long time before she would need sleep again. She quickly set out on her path towards whatever was calling her.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is... I wonder what Sesshomaru will do when he sees Kagome. Please Review.**


	15. Chapter fourteen: His Prey And Claim

_**Chapter Fourteen: His Prey and Claim**_

* * *

Sesshomaru nostrils flared slightly as he sniffed the air for her scent, he had been catching slight whiffs of it every once and a while. He had decided that after talking to the Miko that he would at least try, and he thought for once in his life pride was everything.

The Miko was beautiful, intelligent, and had fire in her spirit. She was also mouthy and a very dominate female, and he was looking forward to the taming of said female. She was protective over her own from what he had saw from her, she was also very loyal, and had such a loving nature.

She was worthy to be his.

A feral glint entered his eyes as he caught her scent. He growled low in his throat so not to alert her and took after the fresh scent trail. It had been a week and a few days since his female had verified her challenge to him. He would catch her.

As he entered the clearing he saw the Miko sleeping against a tree, a barrier around her. He growled low in his throat, immediately awaken the female. As soon as she spotted him her barrier went down, and with in moments he stood in front of her.

Sesshomaru than had her in his arms. "Mine." Was all he said to the slightly shocked women before he claimed her lips. When he pulled away her cheeks where slightly flushed and the scent of her arousal was in the air. He quickly turned into his orb and transported to his Palace.

He than went into his chambers, he quickly stripped the female looking for any sign of damage. He found a cut on her left shoulder, he whined and then began to lick the wound. He gently put his female on the bed, his hands ghosted over her bare skin as the searched for anymore injuries.

He noticed there was a couple scratches on her legs. His nose skimmed down her belly and stopped over her sex for a minute as he inhaled the heady scent of her arousal, he growled softly in the back of his throat as he passed it and went for the cuts.

He began to clean them gently, his tongue soothing them.

When the cuts where healed he gently ran his tongue up her legs towards her sex. His eyes began to bleed red as he sniffed her arousal again, her chest was heaving slightly and her eyes where heavy lidded with her desire. "Good bitch." He crooned back in is throat.

He spread her legs and sniffed her sex again before he licked her nub. She threw back her head and released a moan. He growled in his approval as he began to taste his bitch. He brought her hand up and in tangled it into his locks and bucked her hips when he dove his tongue inside of her. Sesshomaru then brought his his left hand up and held her hips down.

He looked at her when he dove a finger inside her, she moaned his name at the sensation and he continued to finger her and lick her nub. Her walls began to convulsive around his finger and he growled out low in a husky voice. "Cum bitch."

"Sesshomaru!" She yelled out as he dove to catch her release in his mouth as he licked her clean, she moaned from the after shocks of her orgasm.

He quickly got rid of his clothes and his armor. Sesshomaru than took a breast in his mouth as he pushed a finger into her, his thumb rubbing her cliterous. She moaned into Sesshomaru mouth as he caught he's in a kiss. his other hand needing her breast.

He nipped her neck and she gasped, he smirked against his bitches shoulder as he began to kiss down her collar bone to her right breast which he quickly took into his mouth. He quickly placed a second finger into and began to scissor lightly to help stretch her out.

When he felt she was about to come Sesshomaru quickly entered, he moaned at her walls constricted around him in a near death grip. His bitch screamed out in pain and shock, he moved a little out of her to have her hiss in pain. "Sh, it'll fill better soon." He said as he pepper kisses on her face as he moved.

He moaned as she began to meat his thrust, as he began to get closer to his climax he pulled out and placed her on her hands and knees before he slammed into her, gripping her hips tightly.

"Yess, go faster..." She screamed out in pleasure.

He was loosing control of his beast, he could feel it rising as it joined him. He felt his cok began to fill and stretch her as the not began.

"Fuck me, Sesshomaru!" She screamed out.

He complied to his bitches wish as he clamped down on her right shoulder and began to hammer into her, growling and whining in pleasure as her sheath began to quake in around his shaft. "Scream m name bitch as you come on me." He growled out as he jarred her with his frenzied thrust.

As she came she pulled him with her, he howled his conquest before she bit in his neck as his member swelled into her, knotting inside her as he came bringing her into another orgasm.

He collapsed onto his side as he spooned her.

He nuzzled her neck and licked him mating mark. "I love you my mate." He whispered to her.

"I love you to Sesshomaru."

* * *

**A/N: Well that's this chapter! Please Review!**


	16. Chapter fifteen: Aftermath

_**Chapter Fifteen: The aftermath**_

* * *

Three weeks had passed since our mating. It's been two since Naraku's defeat, it had ended when he had came out to try and capture Kagome after hearing she was Sesshomaru's mate. He hadn't expected her to be able to fight him off, soon the Inu brothers arrived and Kikyou, along with the rest of the group.

Sango and Miroku had held of Kagura and low level demons. Kikyou had destroyed Kanna. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fought along side of each other, they both sent attacks at the enemy at the same time followed by Kikyou and Kagome's arrows.

A bright light flashed through the clearing as Naraku met his demise. Kagome had then, realizing that no wish was not selfish had merged with the Shikon No Tama, freeing the souls within the jewel. After that Sango and Miroku had gotten married, and had left with Kohaku to the slayer village.

Kikyou, Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha left for the moon Palace. Kikyou and Inuyasha then mated that night, it had been a wonderful ending to everything.

Sesshomaru had then told Kagome she was pupped...

* * *

**A/N: SO I'm thank I might do a sequel... there is still so much to tell...**


End file.
